See You Again
by RealisRose
Summary: Alex Miyuki is at the top of her game. She's beaten every gym, every league, and even some of the frontier brains. So, why is she losing all of a sudden? OCxOC, accepting more OCs.
1. Prologue Reunion

Prologue-Reunion

**Okay, so I've decided to try a new style of writing, starting in chapter one, that switches between the past and the present. Tell me how it goes, please. **

______________________________________________________________________

Alex Miyuki was back in Sinnoh after traveling the world. At sixteen, she'd challenged every gym leader, beaten every league champion, and even some of the frontier brains. It wouldn't be over-exaggerating to call her the best trainer out there.

So, why was she on her last Pokémon against this random trainer?

______________________________________________________________________

"How am I losing?" she whisper-yelled as she took out her last pokeball, a frantic look in her silver eyes. Alex looked down at the red and white sphere, and regained some of her confidence. "Go, Magmortar," she yelled.

Her opponent, a blondish boy around her age, threw out a pokeball of his own, that formed into a yellow and black Pokémon called Electivire. He smirked as he said, "ladies first. Or do you want to give up now?"

"Magmortar, flamethrower!" she ordered, and a column of fire was sent straight at the Electivire.

"Use charge beam on the attack," hollered the blonde.

As the two attacks collided, there was a huge explosion, and lots of smoke. Both Alex and her opponent waited for what seemed like hours until it cleared and they could see their Pokémon again.

_Magmortar looks tired, maybe I should give up. _"Magmortar, you okay to fight?" she called. Her Pokémon looked at her and yelled, indicating that it did, in fact want to fight. "Okay," she smiled, "use Hyper Beam!"

"Electivire, Giga Impact!"

There was another brutal wait as the two attacks collided. Once the smoke cleared, yet again, the two Pokémon were fainted in the middle of the battlefield.

"You were great, Electivire. Return," he said, looking down at his pokeball.

"Good job, Magmortar. Return," she sighed, doing the same. Alex was about to put the pokeball back in her bag when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You were great too, Lexie," he smiled, looking down at her with hazel eyes.

_Wait, Lexie? But there are only three people that call me that- mom, dad, and—_

"—Landon!" she squealed, hugging him, "is it actually you?"

The boy now known as Landon hugged her back, laughing. "Of course it's me, Lex. Your Magby's gotten a lot stronger."

"Arceus, Landon! I missed you so much!"

His hazel eyes sparkled as he replied, "I missed you too, Lexie. I missed you too."

______________________________________________________________________

**So, wait. Who's this Landon guy that Alex missed so much? Her boyfriend, perhaps? Haha. You'll have to wait and see, I guess.**

**You might be wondering why I'm writing about OC's all of a sudden. There are three reasons. 1. Its good practice. 2. I've been seeing a lot of these around and wanted to try it out and 3. To let you know that I'm not dead. My other story, **_**My Best Friend and My Idol, **_**is currently on hold. I had up to chapter seven written up, but then my Microsoft Word died. So now I have to rewrite everything, and I'm suffering a major case of writer's block. I guess that's my fourth reason, really, to get rid of my writer's block. It's working, as you can see, because I'm ranting endlessly. Haha. **

**One more thing before I end this rant, though. I need some OC's for my other characters. I'll need some that are present time and some for the flashbacks I plan to use. If that doesn't really make sense, I'm sorry. If this helps, though, this is my OC form.**

**Name: **

**Age: (Alex and Landon are 16 in present time and 5-12 in past time. That should be a guideline if you want to create their friends.)**

**Gender: **

**Relation: (Are they rivals? Family? Friends?)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (please include relation to Alex/Landon. Are they friends? Rivals? Family? Also whether they're trainers, breeders, coordinators, or something else.)**

**Pokémon: ( No legendaries, please. )**

**I'll write a new chapter as soon as I have some OCs to fill it with. **

**Anyways, I don't own Pokémon, and I never will, so don't sue. **

**-Rose. **


	2. Chapter One Intros, I Suppose

Chapter one- intros, i suppose.

**A/N: thank you so much to SoujaGirl and Claroosoo for submitting their OCs. don't be alarmed by the fact that they're barely mentioned, i just had to find a way to introduce them. they'll be in almost every chapter, i promise. from now on, I'll try to add a new chapter every one to two weeks. i don't own Pokemon. anyways, on to the story!**

Eight year old Landon Rikuya and his mother, Lorelei Rikuya, were sadly waving goodbye to their best friends, who were leaving for the Hoenn region. Tawni, Tanni and Tommi Rua had been Landon's neighbours and best friends for as long as he could remember. Now they were moving to a whole other region. Great.

Once the boat was completely out of sight, the two went to their house on the outskirts of Sunyshore city. It was already eight o' clock, so they had dinner, and Landon soon fell asleep. The next morning, he eight-year-old woke up to the sounds of moving vans. Brushing his dirty blond hair out of his eyes, he padded over to his window to see what was going on. What he saw made his hazel eyes widen in shock. "Hey, Landon? Landon?" asked Alex, waving her hand in front of his face, "you okay?"

* * *

Said boy's train of thought was broken. "Lexie?"

"Yeah, it's still me," she laughed. The sixteen-year old made it seem as though she had just discovered layering- she wore a light green tank top under a black wife-beater, which was in turn under an almost white racer back-style tank. Over that, she had a dark brown cross body bag, with her pokeballs attached to the strap. She had paired all of that with simple charcoal shorts and white and green shoes. Her hairstyle was now constant- a high ponytail with a few strands left out to frame her face. (think dawn's contest hair but without the clips) Landon noticed that her hair was tied back with something familiar.  
"Hey, Lexie, is that the hairtie I gave you when we were eight?" he asked._ She couldn't possibly have kept it for that long_, he thought. In response, a light blush broke out on her face. "It is?"

"Yeah, it is. I never take it off," she admitted, with her head down.

* * *

The eight year-old pointed to himself as he said, "I'm Landon!"  
The girl in front of him smiled. "I'm Alex."  
The two had just begun to talk when her mother called her over. She ran over and after a hug and a quick chat, she came back. "Hey, Landon, guess what?" asked the girl, beaming.  
"What?"  
"My mommy said she could take us to the park!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," she yelled, pointing at the two women, "look!"  
It was true; both their mothers were walking over. "Okay, just let me go get something from my room," he said, running back into his house. A few minutes later, he came out, dressed in a bright green shirt and a pair of shorts. He was holding a bucket and two shovels, as well as a pink hairband with a red heart on it.

* * *

"I see you've changed, too," she remarked. The ex-scrawny boy was now tall and muscular. His clothes were still simple, though, being nothing more than a green and black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A light brown backpack, a lavender belt, and gray and white sneakers were his only accessories. He had a different hairstyle, too. "Where's your rat tail, Landon?" she asked, laughing.  
"Shut up, Alex."  
She giggled, but stopped. In front of them stood a tan boy with hair the colour of gold. _He's gorgeous_, Alex thought, silver eyes widening, _and look at that Swampert, I think it's stronger than mine!_ It was then that she realised that Landon had challenged him to a battle. Alex jogged over, standing beside her longtime friend. She heard the unknown boy decline.

"Come on," she exclaimed, "when two trainers meet, they battle!"

"...no," he replied, "just go back to whatever you and your boyfriend," he spat the last word, "were doing."

The sixteen-year old's usually silver eyes were practically red, just like her face. _How dare he say that!_ Landon gripped her tiny waist to hold her back, causing him to blush.

_They're obviously together, anyway_, thought the other boy as he turned away and angrily stalked off.

* * *

**A/N: did you understand what was going on? the page breakers are the indications that I'm flipping from past to present. also, my word's still down so sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Timmi, Tanni and Tawni Rua belong to SoujaGirl.**

**Broly Banes (unknown boy) belongs to Claroosoo.**

Thanks for reading!

_-Rose_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Glitched Promise

**Chapter 2- glitched promise.**

"Oh, Arceus!" Alex sighed, "He's so rude! How dare he say that?"

Landon laughed as he grabbed her hand, "Lexie, its fine. We're not going out, so what does it matter?"

"It does, okay, Landon? It just does!" she yelled, pulling her hand away, "I mean, even if we were, he doesn't have the right to say that!"

He sighed. "Why don't we go to the Munchlax rock?"

Her expression instantly changed from angry to ecstatic, "what are we waiting for?" she asked, dragging her best friend behind her.

"Okay, Landon! I challenge you to a race, whoever can beat all three league champions first!" squealed a very exited ten year old girl. Her friend, Landon, laughed as he reminded her that there were four champions, and not three. "I know!" she huffed in annoyance, "But I want to travel Sinnoh with _you._"  
He looked away to conceal his blush.  
"We can go to Hoenn together, so we can look out for each other, and once we're done, I'll go to Kanto and you go to Johto. When I beat, um, whoever the Kanto Champion is, I'll come to Johto. And when I beat the Johto champion, I'll meet you back here, at the Munchlax rock!" she exclaimed, silver eyes brimming with joy.  
"You know I'll finish first," he teased.  
"No you won't!"  
"Yeah, I will," he chuckled at her expression, "but don't worry, I'll wait for you at the Munchlax rock."

* * *

After an afternoon at the Munchlax rock, the two trainers headed to Pizzadelik, a recently opened restaurant for dinner. The two were happily chatting about the Johto and Kanto regions, when a brunette came over to their table.  
"Landon?" asked the brunette.  
"Yeah, it's me," he replied, not looking up.  
Alex, deciding to see who this person was, gave them a once-over. He was short, in comparison to Landon and herself, and was wearing simple clothing- a loose white shirt paired with loose black pants and black shoes. He had ice-blue eyes, one of which was intercepted by a huge scar that ran from his left temple to the corner of his mouth. He called Landon again, stating that his name was Glitch.  
_This boy... _She thought, _has a really high-pitched voice. _Alex looked up once again, and based on their mortified stares, she'd said it out loud, and Glitch, was in fact, a-  
"--girl!" she screeched, "how could you not notice that?"  
Landon was chuckling, and when Alex used Glitch's clothes- _'that were very loose'_- as an excuse, he fell off his chair.  
"What?" the two said in unison. He continued laughing while Alex glared at him and Glitch simply stared. He eventually got up, introduced them to one another, and invited them to stay at his house, seeing as Glitch was travelling and Alex wasn't yet properly settled in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know you're going to kill me for this pathetic excuse for a chapter—but I have something to make up for it, I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow! Thanks so much to everyone who submitted an OC, and don't worry if they're not in yet; I have plans for them. I'm also sorry about breaking my promise for a new chapter every week, school has been ridiculous. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed**

**Glitch Didget belongs to Happy2Bme, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game freak.**

**-Rose.**


	4. Chapter 3 Envy

Chapter 3- Envy.

**A/N: I like this much better than the last one, and it's longer, too!**

* * *

It took them an hour to get to his house, and, after being shown their rooms, the two girls wasted no time going to sleep. Unfortunately, Landon wasn't as lucky. He padded out of his room, and tiptoed past the room Glitch was using, headed straight for Alex's.

She was sound asleep, black hair spread out all over the pillow. He knew she'd kill him if he went anywhere without inviting her, so he went and sat on her bed.

"Hey, Lexie?" he asked, nudging her. There was no response, so he tried again: "Lexie? Lexie! Want to go for a walk?"  
One of her eyes opened, and she mumbled a soft 'no' before going back to sleep.  
"Okay," he smiled. "But I asked you, okay?" He pulled the sheets up to her chin and left.

-

It was nearly midnight by the time he arrived at the Sendoff Spring. Sitting down on a rock, he wondered, _why did I come here?_ It was dark, and although he hated admitting it, he was somewhat scared, so he sent out his Gallade.  
_"Yes, Master?"_  
"Sorry for waking you up at such a random time," he smiled sheepishly, "but I was kind of lonely. Do you mind staying up with me?"  
"_Of course not, but may I ask a question?"_  
"Sure"  
_"Why are we here?"_  
"..I-I don't know. I just started walking and ended up here," Landon shrugged, getting up. "But if any wild Pokemon attack us, you can take them, right Gallade?"  
_"With ease," _it replied. Landon swore he saw it smirk.

A few minutes passed and the two heard some rustling. "Looks like you might have to prove yourself," the teen laughed, walking up to the source. What he saw made his hazel eyes widen in shock.

--

"Alex," a twelve-year old boy called, running toward her. The girl in question turned around, expecting her best friend, but saw a white-haired boy heading in her direction instead. She recognized him immediately.

"Skyler," she smiled, hugging him. "What are you doing in Hoenn?"

He laughed, "Thought I'd check up on you, Alexandra.

She huffed, pushing him away. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"All the more reason _to _call you that." She sighed, looking down. "Arceus, Alex, don't tell me you're mad at your _best friend._"

She giggled, hugging him again. "Of course not, Sky."

* * *

Blondie, of all people, was at the bottom of the ledge, his Houndoom sitting beside him. _A Houndoom—aren't they part dark-type? That can't be good for Gallade._

Landon edged closer, and could make out what he was saying.

"She's probably going out with that guy, though."  
"(You can never be sure,)" his Houndoom replied.  
"They seemed close." _Is he talking about Lexie?_  
"(They might just be friends.)"  
"Well, he likes her."  
"(Sure, but she doesn't seem to notice)"  
"She'd probably date him. They're perfect for each other." _He is! If he so much as talks to her, I'll kill him!  
_"(I think she likes _you_)"  
"Didn't you see the way she blushed when I called him her boyfriend?"  
"(Maybe she was red from anger. Give it a- wait, who's that?)" The dark Pokémon turned its head, staring straight at Landon.

"Oh no. Gallade, Teleport!"

* * *

"Lexie?" eleven _and three quarters_- year old Landon Rikuya asked. His best friend of nearly two years was hugging a boy with bluish-white hair. What was worse was that he seemed to be enjoying it.

She turned around, silver eyes flashing. "Hey, Landon! You're back!"

He set down his bags, "yep. Who's this?"

"Oh," she giggled. "Landon, this is Skyler, my best friend. Skyler, this is Landon, my other best friend."

"Hey," Skyler shrugged.

_Okay, _Landon thought, _I officially hate this guy. _He managed to plaster a smile on his face, though, and mumbled a greeting back.

Alex smiled and clapped her hands together. "So let's go!"

* * *

**Okay, here's part two that I promised, I hope you liked it. Did you notice Landon's crush on Alex? I tried to make it as obvious as possible, haha. There's still time to submit your OCs, if you want, and again, don't worry if they're not in the story yet. I've already started on the next chapter, and I've added them in. **

**Broly Banes (Blondie) belongs to Claroosoo.  
Glitch Didget belongs to Happy2Bme.  
Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and game freak.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Rose.**


End file.
